


Inundāre

by Doranwen



Category: Flood (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flood outside is matched by the one inside herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inundāre

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AlexSeanchai for helping me with the Latin for the title.

Her calm face belies the sea of emotion within. She's drowning in it, the fear and worry threatening to suffocate, but her training takes over. There is no time to indulge a mother's heart; thousands of lives depend on her decisions. The bitter reality washes over her—she will never save them all, and for every hundred lives saved, how many are lost? Each scene of destruction swamps her with anguish, but responsibility is a stronger barrier. It will hold back the torrent for now, leaving her dry-eyed and clear-headed. There will be time enough later for her private flood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the evening after watching Flood; Joanne Whalley's character stuck in my head and wouldn't leave.


End file.
